Selênio
Selênio A ação do selênio parece estar relacionada com a vitamina E, com as duas substâncias agindo sinergicamente na cura da doença hepática e de certas afecções musculares. Esse mineral evita a ocorrência da doença de Keshan (cardiomiopatia juvenil), alterações pancreáticas e promove o crescimento corpóreo. O selênio é absorvido no trato gastrointestinal e armazenado em maior concentração no fígado e nos rins. Deficiência de selênio: Mialgia, degeneração pancreática, sensibilidade muscular, maior suscetibilidade ao câncer. Excesso de selênio: Fadiga muscular, colapso vascular periférico, congestão vascular interna, unhas fracas, queda de cabelo, dermatite, alteração do esmalte dos dentes, vômito. Fontes: Grãos são boas fontes de selênio, dependendo da concentração de selênio no solo e água onde crescem. Outras fontes são: frutos do mar, carne bovina e carnes de aves. Recomendações nutricionais diárias de selênio: Idade µg/dia Lactentes 0 a 6 meses 15 7 a 12 meses 20 Crianças 1 a 3 anos 20 4 a 8 anos 30 Homens 9 a 13 anos 40 14 a 18 anos 55 19 a 70 anos 55 > 70 anos 55 Mulheres 9 a 13 anos 40 14 a 18 anos 55 19 a 70 anos 55 > 70 anos 55 Gravidez < 18 anos 60 Gravidez 19 a 50 anos 60 Lactação< 18 anos 70 Lactação 19 a 50 anos 70 Fonte: Dietary Reference Intakes: Recommended Intakes for IndividualsElements, Food and Nutrition Board, Institute of Medicine, National Academies, 2004 Teor de selênio em alguns alimentos (em 100 g de alimentos): Fonte mcg/100 g Castanha-do-pará 2960 Salmão 83,3 Farelo de trigo 77,6 Ostras cruas 63,7 Sementes de girassol secas 59,5 Fígado bovino 41,3 Camarão cru 38,0 Farinha de centeio 35,7 Peito de galinha assado 20,2 Milho 15,5 Arroz branco cru 15,1 Alho 14,2 Cogumelo 12,3 Noz pecã 5,2 Amêndoa 4,7 Avelã 4,0 Fonte: http://emedix.uol.com.br/vit/vit030_1f_selenio.php O selênio se encontra naturalmente nos alimentos de origem animal, frutos do mar, carnes, fígado, vegetais e cereais integrais, sendo a castanha-do-brasil o alimento mais rico neste mineral, como mostra a Tabela 1 Embora os valores de selênio nos alimentos variem realmente de uma região para outra, devido à quantidade desse mineral, presente nos solos, os valores elevados encontrados na castanha-do-brasil, não simbolizam problemas de toxidez ao homem, de modo que a castanha é um dos alimentos básicos dos habitantes da floresta amazônica. IMPORTÂNCIA O selênio, diferentemente dos outros metais, é um elemento essencial à saúde humana. Atuando com a vitamina E ele protege as células do organismo contra danos oxidativos, especialmente retardando a oxidação do LDL - colesterol, catalisa as reações do mecanismo intermediário, bem como apresenta ação inibidora do e feito tóxico de metais pesados As, Cd, Hg e Sn. No caso de doenças crônicas como a arteriosclerose, câncer, artrite, cirrose e enfisema, há fortes indícios de que ele atue como elemento protetor. O selênio retarda o envelhecimento, combate a tensão pré-menstrual, preserva a elasticidade dos tecidos, previne o câncer e neutraliza os radicais livres. Em homens, aumenta a potência e o interesse sexual e supre a carência gerada quando o selênio é perdido com o sêmen. Há alguns anos, se desconfiava de seu papel essencial, mas não se tinha ainda a prova. Tudo mudou depois da descoberta chinesa da ação do selênio para curar a doença de Keshan, uma cardiopatia infantil. Existem estudos que indicam que em regiões onde há carência de selênio no solo, aparecem cardiopartias e alguns tipos de câncer. Os requerimentos diários são da ordem de 50 a 75 g para mulher e homem adultos. CONTAMINAÇÃO O selênio é o elemento do qual a dose indispensável e que resulta tóxica estão mais próximas, sendo uma dez vezes maior que a outra, no esquema 1 nota-se as conseqüências do excesso e deficiência do selênio no organismo. Há evidências de que o Selênio está relacionado com a descoloração da pele e alguns problemas psicológicos e gastrointestinais. Em algumas zonas, sua presença no pasto, que o capta do solo, faz com que seja nocivo ao gado. Valores de concentrações acima de 50-200g por dia são consideradas tóxicas mesmo na forma inorgânica. Os compostos de metilselênio são análogos aos do enxofre e apresentam uma função importante no ciclo biogeoquímico global do elemento. As formas mais tóxicas do Se são as formas orgânicas como trimetilselênio presente na água e urina, bem como as formas orgânicas voláteis dimetilselênio e dimetildiselênio produzidos através da biometilação do Se inorgânico. AMAZÔNIA Um estudo realizado por SOUZA e MENEZES objetivou o incentivo e o aproveitamento da castanha-do-brasil (Bertholletia excelsa), originária da Amazônia, no qual os resultados mostraram que o teor de selênio encontrado na amêndoa de castanha-do-brasil é de 2,04mg/kg (correspondente a 240 g/ 100g), teor que não ultrapassou a dose UL de 400 g UL (máximo nível tolerável de ingestão de selênio/dia sem riscos de efeitos adversos), estando dentro da média dos valores encontrados por CHANG et al, que analisaram individualmente dois lotes de 162 amêndoas de castanha-do-brasil, uma proveniente da região do Acre/Rondônia e o outro da região Manaus/Belém, encontraram concentrações de selênio (mg/kg), variando entre 3,06 a 4,01 para as do Acre/Rondônia e 36,0 a 50,0 para as Manaus/Belém.PALMER e HERR, analisaram individualmente 529 castanhas-do-brasil e encontraram valores de 0,0 a 497 mg/kg de selênio, sendo que 45,32% de castanhas apresentavam selênio na faixa de 0,0 a 9,9 mg/kg. Estudos recentes têm mostrado que a inclusão de castanha-do-brasil na dieta de ratos que receberam administração intragástrica do carcinógeno mamário, dimetilbenzeno antracene (DMBA), reduziu o número de tumores acima de 72,7%. A castanha-do-brasil é naturalmente muito rica em selênio. A proteção contra formação de tumor foi acreditada devido seu alto conteúdo de selênio, desde que a amêndoa da planta nogueira a substituiu em dietas controle, mostrando nenhuma redução significativa na formação de tumor. É importante ressaltar que uma unidade de Castanha do Pará equivale à necessidade diária recomendada do mineral selênio para o adulto, ou seja, de 55 mg. A Figura 1, mostra as amêndoas de castanha-do-brasil. Fonte: http://www.drashirleydecampos.com.br/noticias/19312 SITES http://emedix.uol.com.br/vit/vit030_1f_selenio.php http://www.drashirleydecampos.com.br/noticias/19312 http://www.scielosp.org/pdf/rpsp/v11n3/9395.pdf